Digital War
by Hikari Yagami Takaishi
Summary: A new threat is brewing, old knowledge from the past is awaken, and only TK has the power left to stop the new threat forming! Daikari that ends Takari


Hey all, a new fic from my inspirations and I don't own any characters, they belong to their respective owners. Also don't be mad if I go slightly OOC.

A War Repeated.

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy night in digiworld. But all was not gloomy inside the halls of a great palace in digiworld, inside a digimon dressed in a white outfit, a flowing cape, and wizard's hat in white waited for somebody to come. The wizard held a staff with a snowflake on it's tip. It was nearly midnight when a figure entered.

"I'm glad you made it." The wizard digimon greeted the hooded figure. He offered him a seat, which the figure sat down at. The two exchanged glances at each other, the figure an elder man with pale blond hair almost gray from age, a smile was acrossed his wrinkled face as he looked at the wizard digimon. The two drank from cups of tea. "So tell me, how have you been?" the wizard asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Been alright between me and Angela. But after what I felt. I fear the worst to come." The man responded

"The worse?" What do you mean?" The wizard inquired.

"Sorcerermon, I heard four children were chosen to become paladins. Digital paladins, they must be stopped for they are treading on the wrong path!" the old man's voice raised.

"The wrong path? Hm.. I have observed events in the real world and took note of the golden glow around Davis Motomiya's body; I assumed an after effect from the Digimental of Miracles. You sure something is wrong?" Sorcerermon asked the aged visitor.

"There is, that is why me and Angela must train the chosen of hope and light to face this new threat." The man spoke with vigor and enthusiasm. Sorcerermon stood up and looked at the elder visitor whom also stood up a bit slowly.

"You sure they are willing to undertake this important mission?" Sorcerermon inquired.

"I'm positive my grandson will be ready and Hikari too." The man answered. He seemed so sure of what he knew. But what was it and why did it involve Kari? What was the man's motives? Nothing could answer those questions till a few days later in Odaiba when a knock is heard at the door of the Takaishi residence, TK answered and smiled at the visitors he saw.

"Grandpa? Grandma? What are you doing here in Odaiba?" TK asked letting them inside.

"Business Takeru, besides can't we help it if we couldn't see you and Matt first?" Jean Paul Takaishi replied with an aged old smirk across his wrinkled face. Angela Takaishi stepped in behind him bringing the baggage along with her. Later on Matt arrived to see his grandparents as well. The family all ate dinner that night and later on that night the house was silent except for TK staying awake and sighing. Jean Paul walked up to TK and watched him. "Takeru you remind me of myself when I used to stay up thinking of Angela." Jean Paul said with a chuckle, his obviously thick French accent pulled through his voice, he reached down and rubbed Patamon's head.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Kari again, I hope she's okay even if she's dating Davis." TK sighed; a part of him was hurt when Kari dated Davis. Jean Paul looked shocked. Angela stood at the doorway concerned about TK and Jean Paul's talk. Jean Paul shook his head and sighed.

"Marco might already have won.." Jean Paul sat on the bed.

"Davis' grandpa? Grandpa how do you know him?" TK asked just as he noticed Angela walking in. "Grandma what's going on?" TK asked her confused about all of this.

"Takeru, Marco was my rival along time ago before you or Matt were born, when your grandmother and I met as best friends and ironically we were chosen to help digiworld as well." Jean Paul started to explain.

"Grandpa, you and grandma were?" TK couldn't even bring himself to say anything more; Jean Paul smiled with a smile of a wise elderly man and continued his tale.

"Yes, we were chosen by Seraphimon and Ophanimon to become the first chosen of hope and light. Ironically they became our digimon partners, Marco much like Davis also had a Veemon partner. And pretty much he too was jealous that I won over Angela, my other teammates included Myself, Angela, Marco, Seiko Hato she was a elder destined too. Her partner was a fox digimon called Renamon. There were a few more but my memory isn't what it used to be. Anyhow we were chosen to stop a monstrous digimon called Millenniummon, we managed to stop him using the combined strength of our digimon but it was afterwards we learned the shocking truth. Marco always had a dark side that we never saw till the day he snapped and attacked me. I tried to stop him but he was completely in rage. Angela ran out to stop Marco but he backhanded her down then revealed his dark digivice… he dark evolved Veemon into a knight called Sherakunamon." Jean Paul clutched his fist tightly. He continued. "Patamon and Gatomon digivolved into their mega forms and tried valiantly to fight him. In the end our partners used their combined powers to seal Sherakunamon away but Marco escaped swearing vengeance against Angela and I. Since then Angela and I have been together although we never saw our digimon again we knew their sacrifice wasn't in vain. Jean Paul finished as he rubbed Patamon's head.

"Grandpa, I can't believe Marco was evil. He chased Daemon off with a single punch." TK told him, Jean Paul laughed.

"All an act my grandson, now quickly, we must train you and Kari in the true ways of the digital paladin. Once train you will see a true miracle, not a false one from the so called crest of miracles." Jean Paul stood up.

"Grandpa, Kari loves Davis. She wouldn't betray him" TK said showing his losing hope.

"Takeru, never give up hope, I started to when I thought Angela loved Marco. I found out she loved me and not him. That is why we should never lose hope." Jean Paul spoke in the tone of a wise old man. TK nodded and emailed Kari to join him in his home. An hour later Kari knocked on the door, TK let her inside.

"TK what's going on?" Kari asked him.

"Kari, we need to go and train before Sherakunamon is revived." TK told her

"Sherakunamon? TK I never heard of such a digimon." Kari said disbelieving TK,

"No but if Davis dark evolves Veemon like Marco did years ago, you will feel pain like no other." Jean Paul suddenly said coming from the kitchen with Angela behind him. Kari went numb hearing Jean Paul speak badly of Davis.

"You liar! Davis isn't evil!" Kari yelled at Jean Paul.

"His soul is as rotten as his grandfather's!" Angela shouted at Kari. Kari glared at the old lady with hate and rage, Angela returned the glare as a faint pink glow started to form around her, Kari recognized the glow, she too glowed that same way years ago, it was during the battle with Machinedramon when she was 8 years old.

"That glow. That's my crest! How did you get my crest you old hag?" Kari snapped

"Kari, you have a lot to learn. Angela was the first chosen of light long before you were chosen just as I was the chosen of hope." Jean Paul answered calmly. Kari went into shock.

"You? Chosen of hope?" Kari looked at Jean Paul then back at Angela. She started to laugh at the idea. "Where did you learn a story like that? TK I didn't think you would be so desperate to break me and my Daikun apa…" Kari didn't finish as Angela decked her right in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Grandma!" TK yelled and went to Kari's side checking on her. "Grandma why did you do that?" TK yelled

"Because she has become smug and arrogant just like that rat she's dating." Angela answered.

"Takeru we better begin soon, I fear Marco might be done corrupting those four boys with his evil." Jean Paul stood up.

"Not till Kari is awake and understands what is going on." TK told his grandpa as he tried to wake Kari up. The trio waited till Kari finally woke up, she looked at TK with a hateful glare and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Jean Paul asked.

"No! Go to hell you old bag! Nobody tells lies about my Davis and gets away with it!" Kari snapped at Angela and Jean Paul

"Damn it Kari! My Grandpa isn't lying! If anything Davis is the one lying! Him and his grandpa Marco!" TK finally snapped at Kari.

"How dare you!" Kari yelled back.

"Kari I loved you, I always did and you stabbed me in the back!" TK yelled

"So? You're a crybaby! You don't deserve love! You deserve to die!" Kari yelled back

"Kari……………. You shut the hell up and listen to me!" TK yelled back into Kari's face grabbing her by the shoulders tightly, Kari tried to struggle against his grip.

"Let me go!" Kari yelled

"No, I did once and Davis poisoned you with lies, I won't make that mistake again!" TK told her

"Shut up!" Kari yelled kicking at TK

"Kari please listen to me………. My grandpa and Davis' grandpa were rivals; Marco wanted my grandma for his own just like Davis wants you. My grandma chose my grandpa over Marco and he snapped! Don't you get it? Marco is bad news!" TK told her harshly and calmly as he could.

"TK she will listen one way, if she saw what Marco did." Jean Paul finally stepped in.

"How? It happened decades ago." TK asked

"Digiworld." Jean Paul answered. TK and Kari stared at Marco then glared at each other.

"TK your whole family is insane!" Kari yelled at TK

"No Kari, you need to know you and Gatomon are making a mistake being with Davis and Veemon, My Gatomon and I almost made the same with Marco and his Veemon." Angela walked up to Kari. "Jean Paul let us take them to see Sorcerermon, he can shed some light on this." She suggested. Jean Paul nodded as he walked to TK's computer and turned it on.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" TK asked.

"Opening a digiport to Forest Terminal of course." Jean Paul replied with a grin, the port opened drawing them into digiworld. Jean Paul led them inside the large castle, inside Sorcerermon waited.

"Sorcerermon, we are here." Jean Paul called out, the white-cloaked digimon walked up, Kari almost recognized him as Wizardmon but she noticed the white on his outfit.

"Wait, what is this place?" Kari asked

"The Forest Terminal, this place was once ruled by Seraphimon ages ago." Sorcerermon explained the events of digiworld. He looked at the four chosen. "We are at the brink of a total chaos war, as we speak Marco Motomiya has taken Davis, Ken, and two others to train. His methods are incorrect, a true digital paladin can only be trained by those whom have been touched with the light of hope." Sorcerermon said

"Light of hope?" TK asked

"Indeed, Sorcerermon Kari doesn't believe our words. Can you show her the events that led Marco Motomiya on his spiral of madness?" Jean Paul asked. Sorcerermon nodded and cast a spell causing a holographic image of a battle, the battle was between Seraphimon and Ophanimon fighting against a digimon whom resembled a dragon in black armor. Jean Paul glared at the dragon almost in the same way TK glared at Devimon when Ken Ichijoji extracted his data.

"This is Sherakunamon, his evil knows no bounds, and his strength comes from the hate and jealousy from his partner, Seraphimon and Ophanimon sacrificed themselves to seal him away." The hologram fades showing a cave where Sherakunamon's data was sealed in. TK and Kari gasped in shock.

"My god no………… no not that cave!" TK shockingly said

"That's where………… Davis got his digiegg of courage at and released Veemon!" Kari's hand covered her mouth as she trembled in fear

"As I suspected, that digiegg and Veemon's presence it fits that Davis would lift that egg and receive his grandfather's digimon partner." Jean Paul added in. this was the conforming TK needed Kari to see.

"TK, we have to stop the Motomiyas!" Kari slowly said.

- To be continued


End file.
